


До свидания

by pastelwars



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Other, reader isn't princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: "Why aren't you coming here? Are you aware?"





	До свидания

**Author's Note:**

> the title, the description, and the lyric at the start of the fic don't actually have anything to do w/ this fic lmao

_"What will you do when you notice? Will you look at me?"_

 

 

 

Louis Howard wasn't one for traveling, but the lake near the border of Wysteria and Laurelia was a place he was fond of. And at that lake, or rather, in it, was the enigma named (Name) had Louis had come to know. He didn't know where they came from or why they were always swimming at the lake, but (Name) was someone Louis had enjoyed being around. They teased him a lot, and at times he felt like he was talking to Sid, but they were always polite and had no ulterior motive. Besides, what business they had there was none of his business, and Louis wasn't one to pry. Well, he surprisingly was, but (Name) was secretive.

He'd let out a, "Why are you always here," whenever he had a picnic there.

(Name), in return, would reply, "Noneya."

Louis would slightly tilt his head, "Noneya?" 

(Name) would then grin, "Noneya business."

The first time that happened, Louis felt embarrassed and his cheeks would burn, but now Louis just went along with (Name)'s joke. Louis didn't particularly like jokes, but he didn't mind (Name)'s. It felt weird, Louis hadn't made or even heard a good joke in a while. The last time, and the only, was when a girl at the orphanage tried to cheer him up when the other kids stole some of his food. He couldn't remember the orphanage much, what the joke was, or even the girl's face, but it cheered him up nonetheless and it reminds him of (Name) everytime they smile and laugh.

 

 

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

 

 

"Maybe they're a mermaid," Sid said of ton of bullshit, Louis knew, but this one took the cake. Leo, drunk as all hell even though he had only one drink, had burst out laughing at the sentence. The beer that he was drinking, got spit out and brushed past Louis' cheek, and he grimaced. Though at the spit or the Sid's sentence, he didn't know. Sid shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in defense. "Ya never know." Leo brought his head down on the table as he fell asleep, and Louis grabbed his beer glass before it slipped off the table.

"How old are you? Nine?" Louis asked condescendingly, and Sid grinned and opened his mouth. "Wait. Don't answer that." Louis interrupted and Sid took a sip of his alcohol.

"It's not like it's bad to believe in creatures of myth." Sid replied, and Leo lifted his head up from the table again. Drool dripped down from his mouth, and he quickly wiped it away.

"L-like that tiiiime," He slurred his words and Louis groaned. "that the princess thought that Nico was a-a... whaddya call it?" Leo's eyes drooped, and Sid hid a laugh with a cough. Leo didn't seem to notice. "A vampire!" He loudly exclaimed, and the whole bar turned to look at their table. Though, once seeing that Sid was sitting there too, they diverted their attention elsewhere. Leo nodded multiple times, and then rested his head back on the table again to sleep.

"Yes, but that obviously wasn't true, was it? I hate to admit it, but you're smart, Sid. Someone like you shouldn't believe in 'creatures of myth.'" Louis scoffed, taking a drink of his now lukewarm alcohol.

"Yeah," Leo's head suddenly popped up again, and Louis had to keep himself from jumping. "But, have you ever seen their lower half? You said they're always swimming when you see them." He got all serious, and Louis wondered if Leo was right in the head. As preposterous as it sounded, Leo had a point. (Name) had always lifted themself up from the lake, from the waist up. Louis wasn't one for supernatural creatures, but he was starting to get suspicious. Sid rolled his eyes and sighed, setting another bag of coins on the table as the waiter passed by with more alcohol.

"Don't look like you're getting into this thing. I was joking about the whole mermaid thing," He said, and Louis shot him a glare. "Who's nine now, Duke Howard?" Sid said this mockingly, and Louis felt his grip on his glass tighten. He then stood up, ready to turn in for the night. Placing money on the table, Louis left without leaving a word. He could feel Sid's condescending smirk behind him, and Louis had to keep himself from turning around at blowing a fuse. Getting angry at Sid wasn't something he was in the mood for. Well, he never was in the mood, getting angry at Sid meant giving him satisfaction, and a satisifed Sid was an awful one.

He instead chose to focus on the fact that (Name) could very well be a mermaid.

 

 

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

 

 

Staring out of the carriage, Louis sighed as he rested his chin on his hand. He had been avoiding the lake since that night out with Sid and Leo, but the overwhelming urge to see (Name) was too strong and so he planned a picnic at the lake. The scenery flew by as Louis started fantasizing about (Name)'s possible tail. Would it be pink? Purple? Blue? Would it just be one color, or would it have many as it shone in the sun? Louis felt himself get excited, and he gripped the picnic basket's handle a little tighter. He took a deep breath as thought about what he would do when he got there. He'd sit down and spread the blanket out, laid down the food, and share some with (Name) as they would chat.

He then would ever so casually ask about mermaids, and then ask if (Name) was one.

Now that he thought about it, though, Louis felt childish and silently berated himself for feeling this way. Even more so, he cursed for letting Sid and Leo get into his head. If Leo was here, sober of course, he'd laugh and berate him for believing in such things. He hoped that Leo didn't remember anything and Sid had enough of a heart to not tell anyone about the whole mermaid fiasco. He was sure that if he told (Name), they'd laugh at him, too. But, and Louis nearly hit himself at the embarrassing thought, it wouldn't be so bad to be laughed at by (Name).

Louis wondered when he'd turned into such a masochist.

Eventually, Louis had arrived at his destination, and with some hesitation, grabbed the basket and jumped out of the carriage. Taking a deep breath, Louis prepared himself for the picnic with (Name). Walking towards the clearing, he saw (Name) swimming in the lake. It wasn't an unusual sight, but because of Leo's words, Louis felt himself steel up. He set the basket down in front of the lake, and waved at (Name).

"Hello," He smiled, and they smiled back, waving their hand.

"Hello sweetheart," They called back, and Louis blushed. He heard them laugh and he quickly laid the blanket down. "You're looking cute as ever, Louis." (Name) was flirty, that was a fact Louis knew, but he could never prepare himself for (Name)'s compliments. Taking the food out to try and hide his embarrassment, took out a sandwich, handing it to (Name) as they let out a quick "thank you".

"I put ham in it today," Louis called out, pulling out a sandwich of his own. "I hope it's okay."

"Mm, it's definitely not my favorite, but if it came from you, I'm sure it'll be one of the best I've ever tasted." (Name) winked, and Louis felt his face burn up again. "Oh," They suddenly said, as if they had remembered something. "Hey hun, can you get that for me? Thanks." Louis, who hadn't realized there was anything but the items he had taken, was surprised to see two white towels by the lake just out of (Name)'s reach. Towels? What are they gonna use that for? Nonetheless, Louis complied handing the towels to them, and (Name) then pulled themself out of the water.

They had two legs, unsurprisingly or not, Louis didn't know. Grabbing a towel, they put one around their hair, and then the other around their body, drying themself off. Louis knew mermaids weren't real, Leo's words were bullshit especially when drunk, but he was still surprised. They were always swimming at this lake, and were always there when Louis was, so it seemed as if they lived there. And living there was something only a mermaid could do, and Louis almost seemed disappointed that he was wrong- no, he wasn't wrong, of course mermaids weren't real! He knew this. Very, very much.

"Anyways," (Name) interrupted him out of his thoughts, picking up their sandwich again. "Let's eat. Can't let the food you brought go to waste~" They said, digging in, and Louis followed suit.

"Of course." He replied, reluctantly taking a bite out of his own sandwich. "Of course you're human..."

 

 

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

 

 

You watched as Louis left, a sigh escaping your lips.

  
"That was close," You whispered. You discarded the towels, getting back in the water. As you did, your 'legs' slowly turned back into your original tail. "I thought for sure Louis had caught on! He was acting so suspicious of me..." You sighed again, taking in the water around you. The water was cool, and it did well to soothe your lower half that had been burning the whole time you were having lunch with Louis. The magic that you had casted on them to turn them into legs for a short time had really hurt, and you were glad that the picnic was over.

"Man, I kinda wish that Louis really did know I was a mermaid."

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the middle of writing this and i accidentally closed the tab i hate my life


End file.
